<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Other Drugs by sombrashe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136953">Other Drugs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sombrashe/pseuds/sombrashe'>sombrashe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sombrashe/pseuds/sombrashe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Octane is not one for showing his emotions, to much has gone on for him to be open. That doesn’t mean he can’t show his feelings towards you in other ways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Octane | Octavio Silva/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Other Drugs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was based on this <a href="https://twitter.com/dosawoydosa/status/1278174665475624962?s=21">tweet</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m looking for a hopup, selectf-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Selectfire here!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You look up from your gun to see Octavio standing, his arms outstretched.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tavo, you don’t have to give me yours.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Giving him a bewildered smile, he cocks his head.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah! No, I had a second one on me!!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You highly doubted that. This man wouldn’t pick up meds if it weren’t for your constant reminders to at least pick up some for after a fight. You reach out and take the hop up, fixing it to your gun with ease. Before you’re able to give him any sort of thanks, he’s off again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The rest of the game goes off without a hitch- the only other thing you needed was a better extended mag, but you could wait to see if someone dropped one.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You pause and wonder aloud, “Octavio has been awfully quiet... where is he?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scanning the buildings below you, you press your finger gently on the button for your mic.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tavo? Where are you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Releasing the button you listen: “Mi corazon, don’t worry! I found an extended mag for your Longbow!! Oh! Mira! Revista de municion! Pupura!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You sit up and try to look around, but the advantage that sniper’s cliff normally offers does nothing for you right now. Groaning, you flop back, your finger pressed against the button once more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s nice, Tavo, but I really need you back here. It's the top three, and I don’t want a repeat of the last game.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He doesn’t respond, but it doesn’t take long before you hear his pants as he slides to a stop in front of you. You pull back from your now blocked scope as he drops the mags in front of you. Picking them up, you make a quick swap from your old ones.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, Tavo”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You pat the dirt next to you and he settles down, though it doesn’t last long. You’re surprised he lasted a full minute before hopping up and rapidly tapping his leg against the ground. Hearing fighting, you quickly tap the trigger on your scope to zoom in further. You watch as Bloodhound gets knocked down, Lifeline finishing them with a kiss blown in their direction.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kill Leader eliminated</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tsking, you follow her as she runs back to her teammate, though it's too hard to make them out from this distance. You can practically feel Octane’s restlessness.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, Tavo. Trust me, I want to get this over with, too. Just wait until one more person is knocked, and then we can g-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Someone just got knocked- let’s go!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You don’t argue as you hop onto the zipline behind him, breaking into a sprint the second you touch the ground. You slide behind a crate and aim your weapon towards an unsuspecting opponent’s head leaning out from behind cover, preoccupied with the golden death box in front of them. You line up your shot and pull the trigger twice in quick succession, the person grunting and falling to the ground. Octavio hollers and sprints towards their dead body.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he ran ahead, you stayed behind and watched the area around him. You were so busy with keeping Octavio safe that you didn’t hear someone come up behind you until you felt the butt of their gun. You yelp and fall forward, rolling onto your back and watching as Bangalore’s boot collides with your nose. The crunch causes your vision to blur as blood pours from your mouth and now broken nose.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anita...” You try, but you know better; she crouches down and tilts her head.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“On this field, you gotta be prepared for anything.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You prepare for the heat of a bullet, but instead, Bangalore’s head reels back. Blood spurts from the open wound in her forehead, her body crumpling to the ground as those five words ring out across the battlefield.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You are the Apex Champions</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You sit up and grin, wiping blood from your eyes as you slowly stood.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Meirda!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was grinning as he sprinted over to you, his hands excitedly tapping up a storm on his chest and stomach.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Octavio!! God I could... I could just kiss you right now!!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pauses, his fingers tapping down until they’re drumming on his thigh.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Looking over to him, your brain is foggy with adrenaline.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kiss me!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Did he sound... hesitant? It didn’t matter, you were so happy about your third win in a row that you cupped his cheeks and kissed him deeply.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>